Vengeance
by nothereatall
Summary: A tribute to Barty Chang, and more short little poems! R&R!
1. Vengeance, Barty Chang POV

Disclaimer: I not owning JCA and Barty Chang. (Bartholomew Chang in other words.) Barty is also one of the most well portrayed villains on JCA.

This is my piece of poetry based on Barty's anger towards the J-team. This is written in Barty's point of view and is based on 'J-tots' with hints of the past two Chang episodes. Enjoy ^.~ *Read and Review!!*

~~~ Vengeance, a tribute to the Bartholomew Chang empire~~~

My vengeance I vow, to the J-team,

Mr. Chan, I'll break your young niece's dream,

to be part of the fabulous five,

when I'm through with you all, you'll be lucky to be alive.

My dream of owning all the world's jade.

A dream that the J-team forbade.

My vengeance I vow, to you Mr. Chan, 

the only one who has ever stopped me, that man

at his mention my hatred spawns, 

I wake up every morning and each vision it dawns.

The defeat of your precious J-team, victory it shows,

but when this will happen, nobody knows.

My past, my present, my future resides

within the walls of my cell it hides

the perfect plan to defeat you once and for all,

for the mighty J-team to just separate and fall.

And apart from every plot and plan, 

my Anti J-team is ready and we will see what we can't accomplish and what we can.

They've broken me out with their strong will,

now my task only they can fulfill. 

To the museum we go, the J-team ready

because now I know their downfall will be quick and steady.

My team, very strong and able to fight,

the J-team too, uses all of their might.

First they fall and then they don't,

it's fascinating how when they should quit, they won't.

My team has somehow come to grief

the J-team's faces filled with relief.

I take one piece of emperor's jade,

every trace of victory does fade.

I run down the corridor with all my will,

but, 'round the corner, Jade the niece awaits, and tries to stop me just for the thrill.

I fall and jade the stone slips out of my grip,

I can't recover well from the trip.

My jade the stone, a beautiful green,

a wonderful emerald glistening sheen.

Disaster falls on me like a bundle of bricks,

Curse you J-team, and all of your tricks!

Suddenly the J-team into children were transfigured,

My team got up, the odds were in my favor I figured.

I laughed upon this ironic sight

the J-team's eyes filled with looks of fright.

The funny little J-tots tried to attack, 

but my Anti J-team paid no attention and sent them back.

Victory now, was finally mine!

I never knew this could be so fine!

My team went to Pier 17 to stash my treasure,

my vast empire would be filled with jade beyond measure.

But little did I notice the J-tots hiding, 

the truck filled with jade moving, the J-tots were driving.

Then came Jade the niece with a lizard black,

and my team she did attack.

She cast a spell and that gave her time to think,

I looked and saw my team start to shrink

Children were they, like the J-tots too.

Anger surged and I realized it was too bad to be true.

My team got captured though,

and then it was true, the J-team was my only worthy foe.

To jail again, I went in the end

I will be ready to fight, that I intend.

Through my perseverance, I can say,

That the J-team has won for now, but I will be back another day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You liked? E-mail me ideas for a new chapter on 'a Recipe for?'

I has no ideas left!! R &R !!! ^.^


	2. Tribute to Jade, Jackie's POV

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this poem, I not own JCA at all, this is a short little poem written in Jackie's point of view. Please R and R. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'But Jackie!'

'No.'

'But Jackie'

'No'

This is all I hear,

Her getting hurt is my greatest fear.

Where ever I go, this is it.

Little Jade will have a fit.

When she is grown

I will be to thank

When she is on her own,

She will be happy to be alive; even to go to the bank.

Little Jade thinks she will do what ever she may want,

The tales of ninjas she does flaunt.

Her friends think she is crazy, though at times so do I,

She always lets her imagination fly.

She always thinks of an excuse,

and I am responsible so I get the abuse.

When I get home, Uncle thwacks my head,

But I don't ever care, as long as you are fed.

Jade, my little niece, you are a trouble maker,

You are such a rule breaker.

But Jade, I still love you so, 

and I would never want you to permanently go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Awwww.. How cute, well folks there it is, another poem.

Please R and R! I may write another. I hope you like!


End file.
